The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle drive assembly, a vehicle steering assembly and a vehicle with drive and steering assemblies.
Humans and cargo are transported by many types of vehicles and methods. Most such vehicles have one or two power-driven axles and can be provided as wheelchairs, carts, carriages, automobiles, wagons, recreational vehicles, motorcycles, trucks, chariots, gurneys and the like. Typically these types of vehicles cannot climb stairs or climb into a van or truck while keeping their platform and rider level without ramp and/or user assistance. Also, these vehicles often cannot climb over obstacles, such as factory floor modules or sidewalk curbs.
Even if vehicles, such as those listed above, could climb up and over stairs and obstacles, the vehicles would be particularly heavy and may not be able to navigate multiple types of terrains.